Dr. Diasio became the Director of Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) on September 1, 2006. He was selected for this position in May 2006 after a national search that resulted in his moving to Mayo Clinic from the University of Alabama at Birmingham where he had been on the faculty for 22 years, including being an active member of the University of Alabama at Birmingham Comprehensive Cancer Center. At University of Alabama at Birmingham, he had held several Cancer Center leadership positions (initially Program Leader of Cancer Pharmacology and subsequently Program Leader of a much larger Program in Experimental Therapeutics, and still later Associate Director for Basic Sciences, with responsibility for oversight of basic science programs and shared resources). He was active on the University of Alabama at Birmingham faculty as both a medical oncologist and pharrhacologist, and held several leadership positions as detailed below. Dr. Diasio is the fourth director of MCCC. At Mayo Clinic he also holds the position of William J. and Charles H. Mayo Professor, as well as Consultant and Professor in the Department of Molecular Pharmacology & Experimental Therapeutics and the Department of Oncology